


Bits and Pieces

by LittleKnownArtist



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Sex, Biting, Dream Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Oral Sex, Sexual Content, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-05-23 03:10:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6102884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleKnownArtist/pseuds/LittleKnownArtist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Numerous drabbles dabbling into the intimate moments between Inuyasha and Kagome. Including parts originally intended for my other fic, Little by Little, as well as generalized Post-Canon and AU stories. The first one is more risqué, written for Valentine's Day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rough Treatment

He was never rough with her. He was NEVER. Rough. With her, although sometimes she would position herself just right, and call his name and her lips would form into a smirk and her body looked good enough to - and she would ask him to - but no. He was never rough with her.

Which is why the scent of blood confused him. 

And worried him.

He halted his movements, hands planted beside his wife's sides and hips held firmly to hers. At first she stared up wearily, confused, but then she blinked to a higher state of awareness and turned her face towards the door.

"What? Did -" she sucked in a needed breath, "you hear something?" She guessed, as about the only reason she could think of as to why her husband would stop dead in the thick of things. He neglected her query, regarding instead her body beneath him. He scanned her form in the darkness for any small cuts to her soft, smooth skin, as he had accidentally inflicted within the first week of their consummation. He had since been diligent about control, much to her annoyance, watching carefully for how he handled her flesh. If she wanted more than the delicate handling, he knew to put his tongue to work as to avoid the risks that came with claws and fangs. It was to avoid having to smell unwarranted blood, yet here he was, six months into his marriage, and she was bleeding again.

From where, though? He scanned the areas he had temporarily marred those first few encounters with her, and he saw nothing upon her skin besides a thin sheen of sweat. Not her wrists, her thighs, her hips, or her breasts carried a single scrape from him.

"Inuyasha?" Came the concerned whisper that drew his eyes to her face once again, and there, he spotted the dark smear of blood. Her lip. He hadn't kissed her in several minutes, and he would have noticed right away if he had drawn blood, so had she done this to herself?

"Kagome, you bit your lip." He leaned down to lick the irritated pink skin. God she tasted so good, but he deliberately ignored the metallic taste to stare her down.

"How come you did that?" Didn't she know she was hurting herself? Her only reply was to squirm below him and frown, wanting them to start moving again. He was heavy against her, but her wriggling hips sent a sensation to him he felt all the way into his belly.   
"Uh, Kagome you have to be careful. You'll bite through your lip if you do that," he said, although his eyes had closed and he instinctively licked another spot of blood from her lip. She gripped his hips tightly and ground against them.

"Please," she whispered against his lips, "I like it but I need something more."

"That's why you're -" he retracted his hips for a short push forward, "hurting yourself? If you want pain...I'd never hurt -"

"I don't wanna hurt....I just," she lifted her hips, urging another push out of him, "want...m-more..." Her voice was high, and she squeaked the last syllable, embarrassed at having to say it aloud. His knuckles stroked her sides and he raised back onto his outstretched arms.

Her beautiful brown eyes begged him 'please'. Her eyes were so perfect hazed with lust and framed by damp strands of hair.

"Please," she pleaded in a voice so small he barely heard it, before she sucked that bottom lip between her teeth once again.

"Don't," he whispered, bending down to force her lip from her teeth with his own lips.

"Don't do that," he repeated, the heat of his breath blowing over her ears. She shivered despite her disappointment; he was trying to distract her, like he always did. He had never given into her before, and he wouldn't now that she was essentially begging him to do something. Something that didn't treat her like soft wax that might melt or deform against the heat of his hands, the roughness of his grasp. 

Of course, she was begging. 

Suddenly a hand was gripping her knees, and he sat up to watch her expression as he gripped around her other knee. Suddenly timid, but a little hopeful. Warm amber held strongly to her deep brown as he slowly pushed her knees back. Back, back until her thighs were ghosting against her abdomen. Then he fell back onto his hands a shoved his way inside at the new angle.

Her gasp was loud and ended in a squeak when he repeated the motion before she had time to draw breath. Her body was scooted up the futon by a fraction from the force of him. Her hands found purchase in his hair - pulling at the strands to keep herself grounded. Of course, while he could tolerate pain, he did not enjoy it. The tug on his roots became too much after a few more motions and her tugging harder with each. He grabbed one of her wrists and slapped it down beside her head, repeating the same with the other. Her eyes came open as a growl rumbled through his chest, and she moaned openly. She arched her back as much as her position would allow, making Inuyasha shudder at both the sight and feel of her body.

"I...Inu...ya..."

Her voice was so sweet, and it felt so good to hear her trying to speak his name while clearly overcome by the feel of their joined bodies. And to speak it while her eyes were locked on his...

The little woman arched again, wrists struggling against her husband's grasp, though it was clear to him she no thoughts of escaping him. No, she exactly where she wanted to be. She was exactly where she had begged to be, and she would rather be no where else. 

She wiggled those wicked hips of hers from side to side and it was the hanyou's turn to bite himself. He felt the familiar sensation coming onto his body and he grit his teeth. As much as she seemed to like this, sge had never gotten off in this position before, and he doubted she would even with him giving her what she asked for. He twisted her wrists to her right side of her head and held them both in his left. His right wrapped about her hips and twisted. Her eyes snapped back to his with the bew sideways angle. He straightened her top leg and pulled it over his shoulder. He pulled her wrists down to the side of her belly to help balance and pushed inside her just as deeply as before. He watched her eyes roll back from just that as he snaked his right hand between her legs.

"Oh god -oh!" Her reaction was immediate. He had no room for conscious thought with all he had to focus on between balancing himself without hurting her wrists, rubbing two fingers in quick little circles, and not finishing though the motions of her own hips were delightful, but he appreciated the strained gasps with a smirk as she tried to deal with the sensations in her own body.

"Oh fuuuu...uh..." he felt his own shaky breath leave his throat with syllables attached.

"Don't stop!" She squeaked in what sounded vaguely like annoyance. He hadn't even realized he had slowed his pace and stopped his fingers altogether. He fixed his posture and shoved back harder than he had all night. Her mouth was wide although no sound escaped. He rubbed with the same pace he had set, and suddenly...she was...loud.

They went quick after that. She was moving her hips and he knew she was close. She rolled her shoulders to press her face into the futon. Her leg was pressed as hard against his shoulder as she could manage when she...

He had never heard her make that sound before. It was almost...a hoarse, strangled, high pitched and very loud sound, not unlike a...scream? Inuyasha had no thought to comment on it, because her body was shaking. Shaking and tense, and gripped so strongly around him it almost hurt, but god, did it feel good. His resulting growl was forced through grit teeth and almost as loud. 

Kagome was still trembling below him when he forced his eyes open. His senses were somewhere beyond him for a second, but as they returned, he smelled blood again. She still had her eyes closed when he looked to her face to see shee had not bitten her lip this time. He reluctantly removed his hand from her wrists to expose the pinkened skin underneath, and the thin red lines that beaded with miniscule drops of blood. Less damage than cat scratches. He watched the pink skin start to return to its natural color before he pushed her leg from his shoulder and laid beside her. Her body was still quivering every few seconds, when she would hold her panting breath and squeeze her thighs together.

'Damn,' he thought. She was still feeling it afterwards. Actually, he was a little, too. Only when she stopped shaking and let out a sigh did he push her shoulder to get her to roll over and face him. She didn't look tired like she usually would, but surprised and nervous. It made him nervous, and he fidgeted as an uncomfortable silence stretched between them.  
"So..." he started, trying to find a reason to break the silence. He trailed his knuckles up her side and felt her knees curl reflexively against him with the gentle touch. His hand slid down her arm, and grasped onto her forearm to examine her wrist.

"I cut you," he said quietly. She looked down to her wrists.

"A little," she admitted. It was nothing like the first few nights, when he hadn't been aware of himself, but there were still cuts. She expected a further response from him, maybe, that this was the reason they couldn't get carried away like that, or maybe that it could have been worse or - but he said nothing negative. 

He instead raised her wrist to his lips and began to wipe away the drying blood with his tongue. Her blood tasted sweet to him. It always had. Metallic and sweet. Thinking back, lots of humans liked that taste of blood, they made entire dishes around cow or pig blood...so him liking the taste of her blood had absolutely nothing to do with the sick part of demon nature that desired human flesh and blood - he was sure. And besides, he loved lots of things about her, adding the taste of her blood to that list was nothing special.

"Inuyasha, don't. I can get that clean, myself."

He met her eyes as he licked the last of the blood from her right wrist and moved on to the left. He laved it in tender strokes, holding her eyes as he did so, and she gave no further protest until he finished, then laying his arm over her hips. She kissed his cheek and set a hand on his shoulder.

"I have to clean up, anyways." He frowned and drug her body closer to his.

"Mn. I don't want you to move," he whispered to her eyes. She smiled softly in reply. She pushed gently on his shoulder again.

"Inuyasha, I know it's not exactly romantic, but I've had one too many bladder infections, and I really should clean up." 

Ah.

He released his hold on her so that she could remove herself from his side. He reviled in the wobble when she got to her feet and the slow, jerky strides she took as she made her way to the washcloths. He noted the three thin lines on her hip and the back of one of her knees, but they were in the same condition as her wrists, and would vanish without a trace in a week's time. They were nothing to worry about.

He stretched his body and damn, did he feel good. He wouldn't want that every time, but he'd be fine to do something like that more often.


	2. Apologies

"Kagome, c'mon," Inuyasha plead. Kagome continued stomping into the house as if she hadn't heard him.

"You know I didn't mean it, why are you so - "  
"So? 'So' what?" Her head snapped around to face him, eyes hard and jaw set.

"So bad at literally every thing I do? So completely weird?" 

Inuyasha closed his eyes and groaned. He really had said something like that, hadn't he? He pushed the hair from his face to look at his wife, but she was already turned around, setting out the futon and grumbling.

"If you think you're sleeping next to me tonight, you can just forget it." 

Her tone wasn't angry and he heard her voice crack on the last syllable. Inuyasha swallowed down the guilt that twisted in his gut. He'd fucked up. She hated sleeping alone. So did he.

"Kagome..." he whined pitifully.

She didn't respond.

"I...I didn't mean any of what I said."

No response. She just dumped the covers on the bedding and went about smoothing them out. He sighed, taking steps towards her. The question he anticipated was about why he said it, then. And so he answered for her silence.

"Sometimes I just say shit as it comes into my head, you know that. Sometimes it doesn't make a whole lotta sense, and sometimes it doesn't - it isn't really what I mean - what I'm actually thinking and...Kagome you know this already." 

He grabbed her left hand when she still didn't turn to face him. He felt her try to pull away, but with no real effort.

"You're not gonna listen to me, are you?" He squeezed her hand in his grasp. She tugged her hand away again. His golden eyes stared at the back of her head with furrowed brow and a pout on his lips.

"You used to be pretty good about listenin' to me."  
Kagome stopped tugging her hand away and sighed. She took a deep breath and slowly turned to her husband. The great big puppy dog's pout smoothed and he dropped his gaze to her hand. He rubbed his thumb over the smooth skin on top. As he lifted her hand, be curled his fingers in to feel the rough calluses that had formed during the course of their marriage. These were hands that picked herbs to make into medicine - hands that fired a bow to protect the village - hands that lifted children when they stumbled...these were loving hands, and despite their roughness, their owner was soft and sweet - and the last person Inuyasha wanted to make angry. 

"I fucked up, okay. I know I did." He kissed the tip of her index finger, and, hearing no protest, kissed her middle finger.

"And I didn't mean the shit I said, but I said it anyway."

He kissed her ring finger. It was the one he knew would bear a gold band as a symbol of her importance to him had they been living in her time. She had told him this, and it was one of the few things he remembered her telling him about her world.

"Can you..." he hesitated. The words did not come easily. He kissed her little finger. 

"Forgive me..?"

He met her eyes then, nibbling the side of her hand. Her eyes were bright and held none of the hurt and anger they had. He knew she was soft. He loved her so much despiteof it...because of it...it was a complicated feeling he held for her.

"You never told me you were sorry," she said with a soft smile gracing her lips. He smiled back, covering it with her palm.

"I don't know how to make it up to you," he whispered into her palm, "but I'll do anything you want."

He placed a kiss on the center of her palm, finishing with "I'm sorry." 

She nodded slightly. He kissed her wrist and nibbled along it until she pressed her lips to his cheek. 

"I'm still a little mad, but...you can sleep with me tonight..." she paused, glancing at the fingers that had resumed their stroking of her hand. Her face felt a little warm.

"I...I don't want to do anything right now, but if you want, you can spoon me..."

He chucked.

"That's all I wanted."

But as they lay together, Kagome remembered how rarely it was that he could hold her like this without his body acting up. He didn't seem bothered by the press of himself against her body, but she was having a hard time not wiggling her hips against the hardness pressed into her backside. She said she didn't want anything but...feeling _that_ had her rethinking things. 

He placed gentle kisses behind her ear. She shivered once and gave in to shifting her hips and pressing her backside more into him. He responded with a little push back against her. His lips traveled lower, nipping at her jaw when she began to sigh softly, encouraging the action. He kissed and nibbled lower, onto her neck and her shoulder. When he nudged the fabric aside and she felt his cold nose brush her collarbone, her hand found her way behind her and between them to loosen the tie of his hakama. He then rolled them up to their knees and pushed the fabric covering her legs up onto her back and shifted the front of her panties to the side.


	3. Wicked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three is definitely not a crowd, especially when two of the three are the same person. InuKag. Human and Demon Inuyasha.

Sometimes his kisses were sweet, dripping with a warmth that calmed her and put every bit of her at ease; some nights his kisses were rough and passionate and her heart would flutter and she would go weak in the knees. Tonight was the latter.

Kagome snaked her tongue out to push against her husband's, and rolled it over the blunt eye tooth where sharp canines would normally sit in his temporarily human mouth. The feeling was strange, and she was far less used to it, but it did nothing to tamp down the excitement of the moment as he roughly pulled on her hair to yank her lips away and open her throat to him. 

He sucked at her skin again and again, to leave precious little marks that she normally would not allow, but she was so caught in the feelings she didn't care. She did care that he was still clothed while she stood there, nude, for the summer breeze to caress. She tore at his clothes, meeting his brown eyes when he allowed space for her to dig her hands under the layers. She pinched his dark nipples playfully before dipping her hands lower to splay her fingers over his belly. She loved the look of his lips stretching into a smirk when she didn't even bother with the ties of hakama, instead tugging down the front panels. She pushed the rest of his clothing out of the way - the pieces covering what she wanted so badly. His mouth was back on hers when her hand found him, hard and dry. She moaned openly from the ways his mouth moved against her, his tongue sliding beside hers. His hands were pressing into the cute little Miko's back, squeezing lower - lower...his mouth was on her shoulder and his hand dipped between her legs. Where he had been hard and dry, she was the opposite, so... _so_ soft and hot and wet.

She gasped when his hands were cupped about her ass, and he lifted her. Kagome's back was pressed roughly against the tree's trunk, but she couldn't find it in herself to care about the splinters she would undoubtedly incur as she anchored her legs around his hips and her hands around his neck. He was inside her in one thrust, but he held himself flush against her. He ground his hips into hers and rubbed his chest against her soft breasts, forcing her harder against the tree.

"Inuyasha..." she whined. The friction of his hair and hers was stimulating her directly above their connection but she needed...she needed.

He wouldn't give into her right away, but she felt his hand slip down between them, his body now allowing room for movement. The circles made by his fingers was much more than friction alone and she gasped his name and curled her toes. He gripped the back of her neck and pulled her into another rough kiss, with teeth and tongue. The hands on her bum pressed her back into...

The hands...?

But his hands were...

She felt the heat on her neck at the same time her human husband pulled out for his first short thrust in. She was pressed back into the tree and she felt that the tree was certainly hard, but had a soft give that trees shouldn't have. 

A low growl from behind her made her hair stand on end and a shiver go down her spine - though not in a bad way. Soon after a second, deeper thrust from her husband jolted her back against the warm firmness she had mistaken for a tree. A hot, wet appendages drew down the shell of her ear and she turned back to hungry, red eyes. Red and blue that seemed to glow in the dim light from some strange luminescence in the forest. Below the eyes with the feral gleam, lips spread into a wide smirk, stretched over fangs that couldn't rightfully fit under them. Red eyes and violet marks on his cheeks made him look dangerous, but she could not feel fear of him, just a nervousness residing in her belly.

"Inuyasha?"

With that, the black-haired man sucked her earlobe between his teeth, as a way to reassure his pretty wife. Kagome bit her lips and nearly closed her eyes, but kept them slitted to watch the demon lick firmly along her shoulder. She tilted her head when he came back up and licked over her throat. Inuyasha - her human Inuyasha - released her ear and replaced one hand back at her rump. She had only just noticed he had stopped rubbing her in favor of holding her hip. Her demon husband was rubbing against her backside, the same as her human had done moments before, only she could _feel_ him - feel the length of him - hard and hot, rubbing up against her backside. Her human husband pulled back out, and started moving at a slow pace - each stroke pushing in deeply, and pulling out to just the head. It made Kagome's eyes close, while her mouth opened up for shaky breaths. Clawed hands moved over the column of her neck, to her vulnerable throat. She felt wicked, just how much she enjoyed the feel of having such dangerous weapons pressed against her neck. She had no fear of them, however, as they stroked up to her jaw, rubbing lovingly. 

She easily allowed the first claw into her mouth, wrapping her lips around it and sucking on it. She felt no fear in trailing her tongue along the sharp edge. It felt almost dangerous, and the danger excited her more. She felt her demon husband buck his hips against her rump and growl as she did. That sound made her squeeze her legs tighter around her human husband.

She allowed the second finger to follow and she laved them with her tongue. The fingers were slick when the demon removed them and Kagome opened her eyes, she watched the hand fall below her waist and behind her. A second later she felt something thick and wet press against her, and that hand replaced itself on her belly. Her human husband paused and held her eyes. They looked dark as his hair in this light - dark and hazy with the same lust that enveloped her mind. The demon growled, and she knew he was feeling left out, so she twisted her body far enough to press her lips against his. His tongue pressed inside her lips just as he pressed the tip of his length inside her and she moaned. She expected it to burn a little, but she felt nothing but strange as he pressed more and more inside her. It was a good strange. A little different from her first few days of intimacy with Inuyasha, but she supposed similar in concept. Both held still, but her demon's mouth was anything but idle as he kissed her. It was mostly tongue, but oh, the things he could do with his tongue. She was breathless already when both men - human and demon - began to move inside her. 

She had to jerk her head away from her demon's mouth to gasp from the sensation. Both men moving inside her felt so unusual, but so fulfilling. The growls from behind her, and the grunt from in front of her helped illicit a throaty moan from her own mouth that sounded vaguely like her husband's name. That clawed hand was around her throat again, tipping her head back to lick a small bit of sweat from her temple and down her cheek. One human hand repositioned itself from her hip to between their bodies.

"Inu - ohh..."

Already overstimulated from her human's fingers, she was caught off guard when they worked in tandem to drive her closer to the edge. One black head dipped down to catch a nipple between his teeth, and one clawed hand moved from her neck down to pinch and roll the other. Any second now, she would lose it.

They jostled her to get a better grip, since her their grip was now damp with sweat. The action worked to surprise her and drove both a little deeper, earning a shrill sound from their lovely little Miko. The human's fingers rubbed a little more vigorously. She was already on edge, and should be in the throes of one of the hottest orgasms of her life right now. They were rubbing and pinching so expertly that she should have...by now...

She started to dig her nails into both men. She was right of the edge, and she should have gone over by now. Right there.

She opened her eyes when the lips left her breast, and lifted to meet the lips of the other man. Kagome was panting. Sure, it was a little weird, but with the way their lips smacked in her ear and their tongues worked out of their mouths when they changed the positioning of their mouths, the way one sucked on the other's lip, his tongue - it was sexy as hell. If she couldn't finish before, she should have by now.

"Oh god, please. Inuyasha, please," she whined, "just a little more." She shut her eyes, trying to focus on the moving fingers and the way her insides felt with the two men inside her but she...

"Inuyasha..."

...

She opened her eyes. The sun wasn't quite up yet with the twilight just coloring the sky out her open window. She closed her eyes again and sighed, burying her face in her pillow. It was a dream. No wonder she hadn't been able to orgasm. It was just her brain creating the illusion of stimulus, but there wasn't any actual physical stimulation provided to make her finish. 

Damn, though. She squeezed her legs together. She was still feeling that hot, throbbing sensation from when an orgasm is denied for too long. Or when one gets really close to one in a dream...duh.

A dream. And - in retrospect - a weird one at that.

"What...were you dreaming about?"

Kagome flushed brightly, turning her head firmly into her pillow. Of course Inuyasha would know! She had had unwholesome dreams before, but those were always when Inuyasha was away! Oh no. She could feel that her panties were a little bit...so he could definitely smell...

"Um..." she worked up the courage to roll over to face her husband. To his defense, his expression had genuine curiosity mixed in, but the smirk was still present on his lips.

"Tell me," he said, tilting his head where it rested against his fist.

"You said my name like four times. It had to be good."

It was good. She wasn't about to tell him the details of it though. It was way too embarrassing! How were you supposed to explain to your husband that you dreamt about having sex with his two halves, **at the same time**?! And that last bit, where they were totally making out? Could she even tell him that?

"I...I um..." she squeezed her legs again. That throbbing was starting to get annoying. Usually she could finish herself after she woke up, but with Inuyasha here she couldn't possib...

...wait...

Her _husband_ was here, wasn't he? So why not...

"Um, I'll tell you," she started, laying a hand on his chest. She nervously met his curious eyes before looking back down at her hand. She felt the muscles tighten under his white top as her fingers skimmed across his abdomen. 

"But first," she said, licking her lips. Her hand trailed over his hip. 

"Can you do me a favor?" 

He stayed completely still when she didn't even bother with the ties to his hakama, just sliding the front panels off him. 

"Can you do that?" She asked, looking up to meet his eyes. A little surprised, but a little dangerous and with the same hunger she saw from the Inuyasha in her dream. Her left hand parted the white fabric to expose part of his chest. She was always obedient when he felt frisky in the mornings, and she was glad to see him returning the favor. Although, she felt sorta bad, making him wait. She _was_ just sort of using him to get off right now...although that was kind of sexy too, it made her feel sort of...wicked. 

"I'll tell you after." That was what it took for his smirk to return, the tip of that crooked left fang peeking over his bottom lip. 

"I can do you a favor." 

Kagome bit her lip and blushed prettily, looking down to push his clothing out of the way and wrap her hand around him. His hips jerked a little and Kagome chuckled. He would be ready in a minute, but for now, she leaned over his chest to pull a dark nipple into her mouth. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've come quite a ways from being totally embarrassed to write any smut whatsoever, now I'm writing things like this! This chapter is definitely not going on ff because I don't know how to cut it to fit into an M rating.
> 
> Also...Dreams are rarely this detailed...rarely. I've had some when I was younger though where I go on huge adventures fighting evil with video game characters that seem to last for days so just imagine this was one of the more specific dreams.


	4. Anniversary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inuyasha and Kagome celebrate their 5th wedding anniversary, reflect on how they met, and their life up until now.

“Oh, I found my middle school uniform! I could bring it home for tonight,” Kagome teased.

Inuyasha cringed at the phone on the kitchen table.

“Kagome, would you drop that? I fuckin’ hate school uniforms.” He hated when Kagome teased him about it, too.

He couldn’t believe he had said that. It was about a week ago when Kagome finally gave up trying to think up creative ideas for his anniversary gift and asked him what he wanted outright. He honestly couldn’t think of anything. He had said sukiyaki off the bat, and his lovely wife of almost five years frowned at him. They always had sukiyaki on anniversaries, so obviously that was what they were having for dinner. He felt more than a little cornered, since he had already bought her gift, so he panicked and said he wanted something for the bedroom. _Not in those words_ , but he embarrassed himself thinking about it again.

“Oh well then, I’m sure I’ll figure out something before I get home. I should probably go, Love you, see you in a little while.”

“See you then, tell your mom I’ll take care of her gutters this weekend. I didn’t forget.”

“She should really make Souta do it…but I will. Bye-bye.”

“Bye.”

They had only been in the new house a few days, so Kagome was picking up a few last items from her mother’s house, then heading home for dinner. Inuyasha was still digging through boxes for their wedding dishes, finally standing with a frown when he located the bowls. Souta had obviously helped pack this one, judging by the overuse of paper balls, but Inuyasha supposed it was for the best, at least nothing would break with that much crap in there. Ideally they wouldn’t have to move out of her family home, but Kagome had finally gotten sick of the commute to the hospital every day. An hour in traffic from her mother’s house was a real pain in the ass, Inuyasha supposed, for one who couldn’t just run to work every day. It was quicker than the two busses and a train she had been taking before they got that old car, but he still made it to work by foot a lot faster than traffic usually moved.

Although he was kind of annoyed with the run home from work today. He had nearly been caught transferring one of the beams over and his immediate response was to drop the damned thing—right on his foot. It was still a little tender. Fact of the matter was that it was a lot quicker to move stuff over by hand than with the machinery. However, if anyone caught him doing that…not only would it probably be considered a safety hazard, he knew at least a couple old guys that might die of heart attacks seeing some wiry 20-something lifting steel beams by hand.

He stacked the dishes on the table, and pulled out the hot pot. There. Almost perfect. Just needed the food, and his wonderful wife sitting across from him. It was so weird being in a house alone, usually he would hear Kagome’s mother, or brother, or grandfather around somewhere, but it was just him until she got home. Granted, the house was a little smaller, a two bedroom rental that he was honestly glad to find within walking distance to the hospital. He pulled out one of the chairs and sat down with a can of soda. He pulled off the lid of the little box that stored Kagome’s little gift. They were cheap, but he thought Kagome would like them. Kagome was so damn easy to shop for; she liked any cute little thing, and the ladybug earrings would probably suit her tastes. Plus, she was a pediatric nurse, the kids were sure to love them, too.

He was damn lucky to have her. He leaned back in his chair counting back the years…if they had been married for five years…that meant he had known her for a whole decade now! Wow. He had met her just after his mother died, and he ended up living in her family’s shed. The first time she saw him she had hit him with a broom, startled that there was a 15-year-old homeless boy with white hair and yellow eyes in her shed. He really owed her mother for getting them together. She had heard her daughter’s screaming and found her whopping him with the broom a second time. To be honest, he probably did look scary to the middle-schooler, but her mother had seen how startled Inuyasha looked, and how young he was, and her motherly instincts went into overdrive. She made him something to  eat, drew him a bath, and washed his clothes. To top it all off, she laid out a futon the living room for him. She had taken to him right away, and honestly, he never understood why. It was apparent the second he pulled his beanie off that he wasn’t human, but the mother’s opinion of him didn’t seem to change. Normally demons could wear charms to make them appear human, but after leaving his mother’s apartment with only a backpack’s worth of supplies, he had forgotten the charm.

He was rude to her daughter, at first. He was angry about her hitting him and screaming at him, after all. They were at constant odds for quite a while, until her grandfather fell and hurt himself. Inuyasha had, without thought, started taking on the work the old man would usually do around the shrine, and then some. Sometimes Inuyasha would catch Kagome watching him stack things or clean, and he would turn to glare at her. She would just shrug and smile before continuing on her way. One day, he had been fixing the sink in the downstairs bathroom when Kagome came to sit against the door.

‘ _Did mama ask you to do that_?’ she had asked.

‘ _No, but it was leaking, and I know how to fix it so why the hell wouldn’t I?_ ’ he grumbled.

‘ _Thank you, Inuyasha._ ” Inuyasha had given her a suspicious look. She relayed, that her grandfather probably hadn’t said anything, but he really appreciated the work Inuyasha was doing. They all did. Kagome especially like that he had stepped up and did it all on his own, with no prompting. Of course, it was the least he could do since the family had unexpectedly decided to take care of him, a third child.

‘ _You’re really a nice guy.’_ The way she looked at him when she said that made him scowl…

To try and cover up his blush.

He didn’t know when he started to like her, but one day he had kissed her, and she kissed him back. It just sort of went from there. He started taking odd jobs until he got repeat jobs and ended up working for a local construction company. It was good for him, since he was requires to wear a hard hat on the job and could wear gloves to cover his ears and claws. She went to nursing school right after high school. He married her as soon as she got her degree, and here they stood five years later.

He heard a car pull up out front and downed the rest of his soda before standing to open the door for his loving wife.

* * *

 

“Kagome, I was joking y’know.” Inuyasha rubbed his forehead as he leaned back over the bed…“Mostly…”

“I heard that!” Kagome called from the hall bathroom. His ear flicked at the following snickers from her. Oh god. He hoped it wasn’t her old uniform. He did not have _that_ particular kink for underage girls in school uniforms. Quite the opposite. He’d never be able to get it up if that’s what she was wearing.

_‘Please don’t be the uniform,_ ’ he chanted silently as he heard Kagome’s steps entering the room.

“Recognize this?” She asked.

He was scared to look. Well, he supposed if it was the uniform, he could just work on getting her out of it quickly. He sat up and opened his eyes to see his wife—not in the dreaded uniform—but in a hooded sweatshirt. A dark red hooded sweatshirt. One that looked like…

“Oh hey, you found that old thing!” He said, looking to his wife in the jacket. It was the same hoodie he was wearing the day he met his then 15-year-old wife. It was still in good shape too, since he had started wearing a coat instead after that day. He wore it a few more times but he hadn’t see the old thing in…maybe four or more years? It must have gotten shoved in the back of a closet of something. It had been new when his mom bought him the fall before she died.

“Y-yeah. Mama washed it and wanted to donate it, but she wasn’t sure if you’d want to toss it…” She sounded nervous. Inuyasha watched her avert her gaze and he was prompted to ask what was wrong.

“Well I’m…I’m not…” She took a deep breath, smiled at her husband and pulled a U-turn out of the bedroom and down the hall. It took him a millisecond for him to push past the confusion when he finally, finally noticed her bare legs running out of the room. That sweatshirt was a little big on her, just long enough to cover her ass. Could it be that she wasn’t…?

Inuyasha didn’t have any time to process it because the next thing he knew he had his giggling wife pressed up against the spare room’s door, his nose buried in her long black hair as he growled into her neck. She turned her head to try and see him behind her, but he pressed more of his chest against her back to keep her still. His left hand left her waist and slowly palmed down to her backside until he felt the edge of the fabric. He pushed under it to confirm his suspicions; she was not wearing anything under the jacket. That was what he had hoped for whatever they did tonight. It didn’t save a lot of time on his part, but he loved having easy access to her.

Speaking of easy access, his hand made his way between her legs, and she squirmed just a little. She had been a little unsure, so it wasn’t surprising that she was only a little wet—but that could be quickly remedied. He let go of her for a second to scoop her up and hurry back to the room they just left.

“I don’t know why you didn’t just stay put,” he chastised playfully, trying to put her on the bed. When he did, she grabbed him by the back of the neck and yanked him half on top of her, with his one leg on the floor. She pulled him into a kiss, and he buried both hands in her hair to hold her to him as his mouth moved against her. He let her catch her breath just long cup the pliant flesh hidden beneath the fabric in both hands. He kissed her again, tongue roving the familiar warmth of her mouth until they were breathless once more.

His lips left hers and she smiled up at him, as she spread her legs as a way of invitation. He could see that she was more than ready now. He smiled back, but then only flipped her over onto her belly. She expected him to unbutton his pants and go for it, but she looked behind her when he did not, to see him pulling his shirt over his head, having already removed his shorts. She laughed when she then felt the weight of him on her back. It was a comfortable weight, truly, but it was not what she was expecting. She wasn’t expecting goofy sex, it was supposed to be hot and passionate for the anniversary, but he was just making her laugh again.

“Inuyasha…” she whined playfully.

“What?” He only then started to kiss the back of her neck. Kagome shuddered when he kissed near her jaw.

“Hey, you put in the earrings?”

“Yeah, they’re really cute. I like them.” He smiled at that. So the only things she was wearing were the earrings and the hoodie, eh? He snaked a hand around her leg to pull it off to the side. He replaced that had on his length, finally coming to rub the head against her, easily under the hem of the jacket. She mewled beautifully as he did that and gently gripped the skin of her neck with his incisors. He had learned early on in their sexual relationship—which, oddly enough, didn’t start until after their short engagement—that biting down was a no-go. There hadn’t been a ton of blood, but the bruise he left was painful for several weeks. No scar, and for that he was grateful.

“Inuyasha…” She hissed as he continued to rub the tip against the part she enjoyed most. He kissed her neck.

He sat up partway, leaning over his wife and pulling open the drawer to his nightstand. He palmed through the drawer to find it empty. Of course. They hadn’t gotten everything in their bedroom into place yet.

“What are you doing?”

“Forgot to put the condoms in here, there’s some in the bathroom though,” he groaned, pushing himself partway off his wife.

“Wait,” Kagome responded quickly, rolling onto her side to look her husband in the eye.

“What if...” she scanned his face, “What if we go without one tonight?” Kagome closed her eyes against his disapproving grunt.

“One time is all it takes, you know,” he reminded. When it was a demon male and a human female, one sexual encounter always ended in pregnancy, she knew that. Although he wasn’t fully demon, the suspected that was the case, too. Kagome looked back up at him, rolling onto her back.

“That’s…that’s what I’m saying.” He blinked reflexively against her hand when she cupped his cheek, then sliding down his neck and shoulder, coming to stop at his pectoral.

“You…is…is it a good time for a baby?”

“I think so. I know we haven’t talked about it as often lately but, I think it’s a good time…Do, um, do you want a baby?” She searched his golden eyes for any sign of negation, but surprised herself when she found sadness.

“To…Truthfully, I guess I’ve wanted a kid since…since you know.” So that’s what he was thinking of. She smiled at him, full of reassurance.

“Let’s try for a baby then.”

Their kisses were remarkably gentle until Inuyasha remembered that there was something erotic about a woman wearing something of his that was just big enough to cover her, let when she opened her legs for him—and all she did need to do was open her legs. When he pressed inside her, he noted that the feel actually wasn’t all that different not wearing a condom as opposed to wearing one normally, despite what Miroku would tell him. For them though, wearing a condom and having sex were not mutually exclusive. With Kagome being human, and him part demon the chances of her becoming pregnant were virtually 100%. Chemical birth controls wouldn’t work for the same reason as the high pregnancy chances—so condoms had existed for every sexual encounter since that side of their relationship existed.

Well, that wasn’t entirely true. That one summer night almost four years ago he and Kagome had been more than a little drunk, having deciding a secluded midnight dip was in order, followed by heavy petting, followed by whining about having to walk all the way back to Sango’s family house for a condom lead to Kagome insisting he could just pull out in time. He though he had, too, Kagome reaching down to finish him with her hand. Until two weeks later when Inuyasha realized her scent had changed. He spent a whole week in denial until Kagome came to him with a positive pregnancy test and a bewildered look on her face.

‘ _You remember that night on the beach?_ ’ She did, barely. His memory was spotty, but slightly less so, and he managed to jog her memory. He thought she was worried, but she was suddenly very happy, hearing the confirmation of when conception was. It didn’t take long for Inuyasha to warm up to the idea of being a father, either. It was a little earlier than expected, Kagome had only been working a few months, but they both had jobs and while they didn’t have anything in savings, Kagome’s mother offered to babysit so that the couple did not have to miss a lot of work or try to hire somebody.

The miscarriage at ten weeks was devastating. Kagome had only just told her mother that she was going to be a grandmother when it happened. She had her ten-week checkup on Wednesday, but she spent Monday crying on the shower floor with Inuyasha cleaning her up and her mother phoning Sango, another nurse with experiences with miscarriages and a certified midwife. Miscarriages happened all the time, but this was her friend’s very first pregnancy, so Sango could understand why it hit her so badly. Inuyasha didn’t understand why it had happened, since he assumed his demon blood would prevent the baby from having any complications. In the weeks her scent had changed, and he got used to the idea, he realized how badly he had _wanted_ that baby. He wanted to have that baby, and he wanted to be a father. He had asked, at probably the worst time a few days afterwards if Kagome wanted to try again, and she refused to speak to him for nearly a month afterwards.

That was almost four years ago. He knew better than to ask stupid questions, now. Now that Kagome had come to him agreeing that they should become parents.

She was agreeing to just about anything right now. Her quiet begging could be misconstrued for hissing, but to the delicate ears twitching atop his head, he heard every syllable.

Yes, please, please,” she begged as he lifted her legs to lay them over his elbows. He had yanked down the zipper of the sweatshirt, since there was something to be said about how her breasts moved when they were in this position. Her hand had made its way down between their bodies to stroke herself, in time with Inuyasha’s thrusts. She could never do much with her legs from this position, but she held tightly to the back of her husband’s neck to ground herself. Inuyasha had made it through one of her orgasms, but a second was coming and he could already feel his own a little ways off. She got so tight when she did, and the masochistic little bit of him enjoyed the little crescents she dug into the skin of his neck. He bit into his lip when he finished inside his wife—for the very first time—making a mess of the hoodie when he pulled himself out and lay beside her. Now, _that_ was a pretty unique feeling. She flipped over to her side and stretched an arm out over his chest.

“Do you really think we’re ready to be parents?” She asked.

“It’s a little late to be asking that,” he chuckled.

“But if we ain’t now, we got nine months to get ready.”

* * *

 

                They were hesitant about telling anyone the news for a good while. Other than Kagome’s doctor and the couple themselves. Ten weeks came and went, so Kagome heaved a huge sigh of relief. She technically wasn’t supposed to tell until the start of the 13th week, but Kagome couldn’t keep the news from her mother. Inuyasha was still a little worried, but thirty weeks later the only thing he was worried about were the bald patches Kagome was ripping out of his scalp.

‘ _Aren’t you supposed to squeeze my_ hand?’ Inuyasha thought, wincing, as another contraction came and Kagome instinctively grabbed onto the sheet and a fistful of her husband’s hair. For the next one he kept his head out of reach and instead stuck his hand out. That didn’t hurt at all, considering her humanity.

The son, besides his dark hair and lack of claws, looked nothing like his mother. Not just the golden eyes and tiny folded puppy ears. He had the same dark skin, his eyes were wide-set, his face was even the same—just in miniature and with more chub.

“Where did my genes go?” Kagome asked her friend—her midwife—as she started nursing the infant. Sango laughed.

“Maybe he’ll have your demeanor?” Her mother offered, along with a quilt.

The young couple spent a few more days introducing the new baby to family and friends after the home delivery at the Higurashi house before bundling up all the baby things and heading back to their official home, that two bedroom rental near the hospital. As Inuyasha drove, he reflected on the fact that the baby was still officially “Baby Boy Shirai” and didn’t have a proper given name as of yet. They had a few selected, but they had a few days to learn the little guy’s personality before they decided.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little lighter and a little longer than the last one, but this was originally written for AU Day in InuKag week. I'm not very good at writing au, so I tried to just go with smut, because that's something I'm decent at.


	5. Sneaking Around

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prequel to Anniversary, in which the pair get a little more intimate than they had previously in their relationship.

Prequel to **Anniversary**

“Shh…” Inuyasha cooed when his soon-to be wife whined. He had pulled away from her when she was definitely not through with kissing him. 

“Just don’t wanna have to go digging for it on the floor when I need it,” he whispered, snagging something that crinkled from his pajama bottoms’ pocket and setting it on her nightstand. Kagome already guessed what he meant, but she glanced over to confirm. Yup. One foil square. One. A single blue foil-encased condom. Just one. Just the one they were going to use this one time, no preparation for if it broke or if the first time was really good and they wanted to go a second time before dawn. No planning for if the first time was really _lousy_ and they wanted to try to see if they just needed practice or if third time really is the charm, either.  

That was Inuyasha for her; no foresight whatsoever. Well, at least he had enough sense to remember the condom at all. Credit where credit is due. 

Kagome’s thoughts were interrupted when her fiancé sat up on the bed and grasped at the bottom hem of his tee-shirt. He lifted it up his abdomen and past his shoulders in such a way Kagome couldn’t help the smile that formed on her lips. Normally he just yanked from the tag and had if off in a blink, he was obviously trying to do it a little more suggestively with his cute fiancée trapped between his legs and likely watching him. She was watching, after his shirt hit the floor and his chest was moving was his few breaths. She had failed to shut off the Christmas lights decorating her far wall, but that wasn’t a bad decision, because who really wants to do this in total darkness when their partner looks like Kagome’s fiancé? Not Kagome.  

He had always had nice skin, but taking any and every opportunity to take his shirt off in the summer always left him with that enviable deep tone. _Bastard didn’t burn either._ Although she had also teased him in the past about his lack of facial hair, but he had just been a late bloomer, just recently some peach fuzz, or rather silvery fuzz, had started to come in. As well as a fine dusting across the lean planes of his chest, Kagome knew, as she ran her hands over him before wrapping around his shoulders and tipping him down to resume the kisses Inuyasha had broken from.  

A mix of blunt teeth, hot tongue and firm lips played together for another minute before they broke again, breathing heavily and resting their foreheads together. They hadn’t strayed far from warm, gentle kisses until recently, and neither had mastered breathing during the more heated sessions quite yet, their breaks to pull in air annoyingly frequent. Inuyasha’s hands were far from idle as he pressed their cheeks together. One button on her pajama top was undone. A second was closest to her heart and a third was enough to slip his right hand inside. 

She had placed his hand over her breasts once before, and he had enjoyed the weight and shape of them in his hands. He hand been sort of flustered after a shitty day of work when she kissed his neck and had done that, but that and the little kisses she left along his jaw had worked to calm him down. Of course, that had been over a blouse and a padded bra. He was pleased to be able to feel the warmth of her skin this time. Warm and smooth, and beneath the skin her flesh was pliant. He drug the blunt side of a claw around her nipple and chuckled when he felt the legs he had pinned between his own squeeze together. He could smell the change in her scent the moment he had entered her bedroom, and it was now becoming thicker to the heightened olfactory; a signal that things were moving in a very good direction. 

He kissed her cheek when he felt delicate fingers comb through his white hair. He made the mistake then of kissing her neck, which had a fifty-fifty chance of either making her eyes roll back in relaxation, or making her break out in the loud, uncontrollable, keening laughter of sheer delight. Tonight was the latter.  
Kagome’s eyes came open to her fiancé’s gold ones as he clamped a hand over her mouth.

“Shh! Have to be quiet, remember?” The now tense hanyou over her whispered, ears twitching to try to pick up on any sounds from downstairs. It was the reminder that while they were more alone than they usually were, the house was not, in fact, entirely empty. Sota and mama were on a trip to see if Sota could test into the high school he wanted, but that left Grandpa sleeping downstairs.

“Do we have to be this quiet?” Kagome asked, voice muffled by Inuyasha’s hand. Inuyasha’s gaze fell on the wall that was against the hallway.

“Naw, he’s snoring with the fan on, so probably not. Just be careful.” His eyes fell on his fiancée’s once again only to see them scanning the wall and the door nervously. He pulled his hand from her mouth and her eyes flicked over his face, just as nervously. He blinked, pulling his right hand away from her breast and proping himself up slightly away from her.

“You okay?” He quirked an eyebrow with her nod.

“You wanna stop?”

Kagome’s eyes darted up to meet his.

“God no. You’ve been the one telling me ‘no’ since we were teenagers, I am not going to pass this up,” she whispered, shaking her head.

Instead of responding, Inuyasha pulled on leg from around hers back over and repositioned himself to lie on his side beside her on her too-small twin mattress. His right hand fell to her hip, where he pushed her shirt up to find bare skin. Her lips were on his again, and her left hand was squeezing his bicep while her right held his chin to keep his face at that perfect, kissable angle for her. 

She felt his thumb stroking her hip for just a moment and did a mental countdown until she felt then tips of his fingers tracing her waistband. His hand pushed into the garment after that, rubbing against her hip and squeezing. His hand went down the top of the pant leg, giving her thigh a squeeze as well.

She exhaled in a lowered tone, just shy of a quiet moan.

“Hold on,” she whispered against his mouth. He held still to let her pull up her knees and open her legs up for him. At the same time she gripped his hip and pulled his body closer. She could feel heat of his body well through her pajamas. As well as a particular stiffness in her hip. She pulled on his waistband and drug it down over one hip, allowing for him to shift his weight before she pulled it down over the other, yanking them down to just above mid-thigh. Kagome noticed the pink in his cheeks at suddenly having that part of himself revealed to the lovely young woman. She wasn’t embarrassed though, licking over her lip without realizing, staring down at the exposed bit of her to-be husband. She had seen him nude once before, when she thought she was home alone, unused to having a fifteen-year-old boy staying at her home and taking advantage of the upstairs bathtub. She had seen more than she had cared to at that point, but now she had the utmost desire to run her hands across his legs, touch and taste his skin, and _feel_ this particular bit of him within herself.

“Eh, Kagome!” He hissed, very red in the cheeks now. She was looking at him like she wanted to eat him…and they could very well save that for another night. He watched her flush, embarrassed only at his words, but that didn’t deter her from slowly wrapping her hand around him. He tensed a bit, and she saw him shiver when she stroked down to fully expose the head in her curiosity. 

“It’s really warm,” she commented, loosening her grip and ghosting her fingertips up the length of it.

  “A lot… of blood there right now,” Inuyasha said, embarrassed and somewhat surprised that they were having a conversation now. He swallowed thickly and continued his own venture between her legs. Her underwear were damp, but he expected as much, but she was really warm here too. He felt her push her hips up, forcing herself against his hand and he felt that yeah, she was really wet, but that would make this first experience go a whole lot smoother. 

“You’re used to using the handle of your hairbrush, right? So I don’t gotta be careful?”

“Inuyasha” she hissed, suddenly giving Inuyasha a squeeze and making him gasp.

“Sorry,” she apologized, hoping she hadn’t hurt him. He rolled over onto her, pinning one of her legs between them. He used his free hand to dislodge it before leaning further into her, like they lay earlier, just with their legs in the right orientation now - his between hers. She let go of him and let her hands fall to her sides. She hadn’t made him upset, had she?

“It didn’t hurt,” Inuyasha said finally. Kagome jumped a little when she felt his right hand rub against her, but she quickly relaxed. She lifted her hips again and he rubbed against her a little more eagerly. 

“You’re really um…you know…” Inuyasha whispered to her.

Kagome bit her lip and nodded.

“I really like this,” she gave as a sort of explanation. “But whether or not I’ve used my…we still have to be a little careful… At first…” She had known Inuyasha knew about the hairbrush, she had asked him to hand it to her once when they were seventeen and getting ready for Sota's school play, and his face morphed into shock and utter embarrassment upon catching what she assumed to be some trace of the scent she had tried to wash off. They both agreed not to talk about it, but she supposed having iit come up when they were about to do something like this, didn't matter. 

He could concede to being a careful this time, knowing she would be much more prepared the next time. He felt small fingers grip his hand then and push it further into her pants. Her fingers were guiding his, showing him where to - he wasn’t stupid, but when her fingers suddenly wanted his to curl, he paused.

“Kagome, my claws. I could cut you.”

She gripped his hand tighter and whimpered softly.

“Just be cautious. You won’t hurt me.”

Inuyasha swallowed thickly, but allowed one of his fingers to be curled and slowly pressed inside his fiancée’s body. He felt the odd texture of it, and the heat for a moment before drawing it out and beginning to pump slowly, wary of his claw. A few seconds in and Kagome was forcing another of his fingers in, to which he obliged. Her other hand was on his wrist now, pressing the heel of his hand against her too, as she began to wriggle. He watched her expression become more tense and she pressed his fingers in further and further with every in stroke until he was at his palm. He had half a mind to tell her, but the other half was consumed by intense want, looking down at her and hearing her trying to make her heavy breath as quiet as possible. 

 _Fuck it_ , he thought at last. There was only one way to get as deeply within her as she wanted and that was to knock it off with the foreplay. He yanked his hand and both of hers out of her pants. Her eyes came open with that wholehearted look of desire when he flipped her hands over her head and trapped both wrists under his one hand. His lips crashed over hers and his hips came flush against hers, his pants still halfway pulled up and hers completely on. The sounds of her whimpers mirrored his quiet grunts as he ground himself - nearly undressed - against her - nearly fully-clothed. He made sure she could feel that stiff, sensitive bit of him directly over the most sensitive bit of her. 

He heard her vaguely, quietly begging him to hurry up then and lifted his left hand to palm across the top of the nightstand. After a second of not locating the condom, he lifted his head from smothering Kagome with kisses to look for it. His night vision was excellent, but he only then noticed that the room seemed darker than it had a minute ago. His ears flicked to the silence of the air. The total silence save for…

“God fucking dammit!” He hissed in a loud whisper.

“Oh, gosh. Did the power go out?” Kagome whispered hurriedly.  
Inuyasha listened for a few seconds more before jumping up from Kagome and tugging up his pants.

“Gramps is running around probably getting flashlights,” Inuyasha muttered. Kagome quickly worked on getting her pajama top rebuttoned just before Inuyasha decided to think on his feet and swung the door open. Gramps was just a head below the top floor before Inuyasha called out “You okay, Kagome?“ 

"Is Kagome alright?!” Called the elderly man, alarmed by the concern of his near grandson-in-law as he reached the landing with three flashlights in hand. 

“I dunno. I heard her squeal when the lights went out and came to check on her. You _are_ okay, right? _Kagome_?” Inuyasha said with poorly acted emphasis on certain words. It made some sense for trying to explain his presence on the second floor and why he looked flustered. One thing Inuyasha was not, was a good liar. Luckily Gramps didn’t seem to notice.

“Oh, y-yeah. I’m fine, it just startled me is all…it suddenly going dark…my Christmas lights were on, eheheh…” Kagome went along. 

“Well, alright then. Inuyasha, here’s a flashlight for you and Kagome,” he said, handing the taller man two flashlights awkwardly withe Inuyasha facing away, one of which Inuyasha clicked on, “if you need me, I’ll be downstairs trying to get ahold of the power company to see what happened.”

The old man turned to leave but paused. He drew the beam of light over the back of the young man standing in his daughter’s room. Inuyasha was very tense for a second. Even if they had done it (which he really wish they had time to finish) they were to be married in a month so it wasn’t like they were doing anything wrong, per se. It wasn’t like they were sixteen and he was some strange boy from down the block…they were going to live in this house after the wedding. Any great-grandchildren the old man got would be conceived in this room, most likely. On a larger futon than Kagome’s little twin mattress, hopefully.

“And young man? Put a shirt on, will you? I don’t care if it is summer, if I can live through the heat fully clothed, so can you.” The old man shook his head and proceeded down the stairs. Inuyasha was just really glad the old man hadn’t made him turn around, because it was still quite obvious from the front of Inuyasha’s thin pajama pants what they had been up to. He didn’t want to go flashing an old man like that.

Kagome took the flashlight from Inuyasha and set it on her nightstand bed picking Inuyasha’s shirt off the floor and tossing it to him. Inuyasha sighed, looking back at Kagome with her knees drawn up to her chest.

“Kagome, listen,” Inuyasha started, scratching the back of his head, “maybe we really should wait until after the wedding. We’re going on our honeymoon in Sango’s family beach house, just the two of us, some real privacy…”

“Inuyasha… I just… I don’t like the idea of waiting until after because then everyone like…knows what you’re going on a honeymoon to do. It’s mortifying.” Kagome buried her face in her hands.

“Kagome, come on. That’s basically what you’re supposed to do, whether it’s your first time as a couple or your hundredth, that’s what you do. Everyone already knows. Hell, even if it ain’t a honeymoon, leave a newlywed couple alone for a few hours and that’s just what’s gonna happen.” He raised his eyebrows for that one. He and Kagome nearly went knocking on Sango and Miroku’s door for an unexpected surprise a year ago, before Inuyasha caught the smell and carried Kagome back to the end of the driveway. Right on the couch too. Where guests sit. In the middle of the day on a Sunday. When people visit. Honestly those two. This was a while after thwy had bewn married and had twins, even! 

“Okay, okay. But just the prospect of my first time being in Sango and Kohaku’s childhood bedroom is…later down the line I don’t care, but for the first time?”

“Kagome, we were about to do it in your childhood bedroom. This was your dad’s childhood bedroom too…”

Kagome peaked through her fingers with wide eyes.

“Oh God, it really had been my dad’s room…”

Inuyasha chuckled, coming to sit beside Kagome on the bed. He laced his fingers with hers.

“It’ll be nice. We’ll be all alone, so you’ll have plenty of time to take a bath and I can set up. I can make it look romantic as hell. Put candles and shit everywhere. Make the bed even. Make it sound like something out of those cheesy ass 150 yen romance novels.”

Kagome laughed, rubbing her other hand down her face. Inuyasha squeezed her hand before getting up and wishing her a good night before heading downstairs to the room he shared with Sota. Since they wouldn’t be tiring each other out, Kagome supposed she could use tomorrow as an extra day to go job hunting.  
…………………….  
**Extra:**

The honeymoon turned out well. Inuyasha came back with just a single condom left out of the multiple packs he bought, Kagome needed to be carried from the taxi back up to her - their - room and both wore big grins on their faces **The End**  
…….…………….………………………….  
……………………………  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this takes place five years and one month before anniversary, because I kinda liked that universe and I have another to add to it that is MA but also terribly depressing (everyone lives but Inuyasha’s got a pretty dark past) and I wanted to get something fun and cute in before I finish and publish that one. 
> 
> I wanted a chapter where they're more communicative, because it's important for a relationship, though good communication between these two is probably ooc, haha.


	6. LbL~A Little Errand-uncut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is taken from chapter 38 of Little by Little, but the content is a little too explicit for ff.net's guidelines so I'm posting the uncut version here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Outdoor fun. Some failed 69-ing. Standing fun against a tree. Probably ooc.

"Well, since I can't make it, you'll just have to take these to Mushin yourself," Miroku told his friend, gathering his newly rewritten documents into the watertight box.

"Dammit," Inuyasha mumbled. It wasn't that he didn't like the old coot, he just...didn't like him. Plus he didn't know when to quit yammering, and the thought of going alone without Miroku to...absorb some of the worthless talk the lonely old fool had Inuyasha's temples throbbing already.

There had been an earthquake, very minor, nothing damaged except for a jar of Kagome's having fallen off the shelf, but of all the things that could have happened in their countless jobs together, Miroku had landed wrong on his left foot, leaving him with a sprained ankle. Inuyasha was surrounded by idiots. Nonetheless, Inuyasha set down Ichiro, who, like his sisters, had taken to climbing on him, trying to grab at his ears. He took the box of documents as he stood, grumbling wordlessly to cross the room and head out the door. As he looked out into the village, he caught sight of his wife beside the older Miko. They were chatting about something as they walked along, tailed by a gaggle of children. 

He suddenly got an idea. Kagome was great about keeping old badgers and crones occupied. She'd been looking for an excuse to leave the village as of late, as well. Well, what a more perfect opportunity could there be? He wasn't dragging her off to a potentially dangerous job, he was just delivering some scrolls to a lonely old man. 

* * *

Just as expected, from the time they arrived to the time they retired for the night, that old geezer talked Inuyasha and Kagome's ears off. Inuyasha got fed up with chatter after about an hour of the one-sided conversation, the monk droning on and on and not really caring to hear what the young couple might say in response. Kagome, on the other hand, had the patience of a saint, nodding and agreeing every time she was allowed. He left her to stretch his legs outside for a while to return to find Kagome in the kitchen, having offered to cook dinner with the old man still going on 

He looked up to Inuyasha with an "Oh, I didn't realize you'd left." Of course he hadn't. So long as he had someone to talk at, it didn't matter who it was. Inuyasha couldn't help but point this out to Mushin in his annoyance. Mushin took it in good humor with a laugh and Inuyasha glared. His eyebrows raised when Mushin offered up some sake then. Well, getting buzzed certainly made Inuyasha's tolerance for stupidity a little better. 

Kagome took the offering as well, Inuyasha keeping a watchful eye over his wife, ready to cut her off if need be. Luckily, he didn't need to. Mushin was starting to feel tired and they all decided to go to sleep a tad early. Kagome was adorable, Inuyasha noticed, as they curled up together in one of the spare rooms. Giggly, telling jokes, and not trying to to get his clothes off like the last time she'd been drunk. She was so cute. Then again, Inuyasha was a little buzzed as well, and everything she did seemed positively adorable right now. This kind of chatter he could handle. God, he really loved her, he thought, as she remembered to drink some water before bed, just in case.

Cute, cute, cute. She told him that she was glad he had taken her along for this trip. She really had wanted to get out from just between their village and the neighboring one. Kagome probably wouldn't admot it, but she was like him in that way. Never fully wanting to sit in one place for too long. Restless. They'd be forced to tether themselves after they had a kid though. Just until they were old enough to travel, he supposed. 

Images of a chubby white haired baby filled his head as he fell asleep beside Kagome. Or would they have black hair? Golden eyes? Would it be a boy or a girl? He really wanted Kagome to just be pregnant already. The time of the month to try again was coming up wasn't it?

That morning they left immediately after breakfast, the lonely old man trying to start up another long-winded conversation with them. Kagome had told Inuyasha that night that she felt sort of bad for him, living up in the temple with only a few people coming through every so often. She also told him that she had gotten a little tired of conversation, so it was whatever. Inuyasha wanted to get back to town before nightfall.

Kagome walked slightly behind her husband, looking up into the clear blue sky. It was a little hotter than yesterday. Kagome tugged her clothes away from her chest to get some air, since they were sticking to her skin. She kind of wanted to get out of these Miko clothes. Her yukata was so much easier. 

She glanced at Inuyasha, who seemed happy as a clam, the heat not really effecting him. Lucky. He didn't have dark hair either. The sun was beating down on her black hair and heating her head and neck. Without thought, she reached forward to touch Inuyasha's hair, watching with interest as the course silvery strands slipped out of her fingers as he walked ahead. The hair was warm, but definitely not the temperature her dark hair probably was. She watched his hair move in the sun. She had made him sit down and let her comb it out a few days ago, but since then, it didn't seem to have tangled in the slightest, despite the coarse texture.

His hair was so pretty. Silvery-white, but in the sunlight she could pick out the iridescent sheen to it. She sighed, coming up beside her husband, who regarded her with a slight smile before facing back forward. He was so handsome when he smiled.

How many hours until they got home? She really wanted to change out of these clothes. Inuyasha's robes looked like they should make him hot too, she was feeling hot just standing closer to him. He should take his clothes off when they got home too, if only for her sake. Although if she was feeling particularly whimsical, she might just feel hotter with him undressed. Actually...she looked around. They were pretty far from the nearest village...she could take his clothes off here and no one would know. Wait. He. He could take his clothes off. She wouldn't take his clothes off for him because then--why was she even thinking that? He wasn't the pne complaining about the temperature. Her cheeks felt even warmer now.

"That market'll be open again in two days, do you want anything?" Inuyasha asked, picking at the peice of food stubbornly stuck between two molars. It took Kagome a moment to peice together what he had said, her husband with his claw in his mouth. When she did, a devious smirk crawled up onto her lips. Fuck it.

"You wanna know what I want?" she asked, wrapping her hand around her handsome husband's arm. He tilted his head towards her, squinting with suspicion at her tone. 

"I want you," she said simply, squeezing a little on his arm. Inuyasha wasn't as stupid as he sometimes lead on, catching her meaning. He might have been surprised in finding himself not embarrassed if he were less comfortable with the idea. 

"Then let's hurry," he said with the slightest chuckle, "we'll be home by nightfall if we keep this pace." 

"I don't want to wait," she replied, trying to meet his eyes again, though he had turned his face back to the path. She saw him smile.

"You just want me to carry you, hm?"

Not what she had in mind. She tugged on his wrist. He turned hia head to find Kagome with her body angled away from the path, both hands wrapped around his wrist, jerking him towards her, into the forest. He wore an expression of surprise, but in realizing her intentions, he didn't protest too strongly.

Sticks were kicked out of the way of the largest patch of moss and grass they could find with teeth and lips pressing into each other's flesh--preoccupied. Clothes were strewn out over the softest (but still rather lumpy) spot. Inuyasha knew that his wife was a clever girl, when she ignored his kisses to shove him beneath her, so that it was his back suffering the awkward rocks and roots. How cruel.

As a sort of odd retaliation, he lifted her hips from his own and drug her up his body. He didn't look at her face, but from her squeak, he had no doubts that she knew exactly what he was doing and was more than likely beet red. She made no further sounds as he picked the knots at her hips until after he had yanked her underwear off and had his mouth on her. 

Her quiet squeaks sounded strained and he thought for a second she was covering her mouth--which he repeatedly told her not to-- until he felt her lean forward. He had a goid grip of her thighs, but she couldn't have retained her balance without her hands. Biting her lip, most likely. She always looked cute when she did that.

"Oh my--Inuyasha..." she whined. He felt her muscles flexing beneath the soft skin of her thighs. He worked his tongue and lips against her as he squeezed down harder on her legs to keep her right where he wanted her. He felt her sit back up straight. She looked to be holding her hands together, pressed to the center of her chest. She leaned back and Inuyasha felt on of her hands on his waist for support. Her hand slid downwards and he realized she must be twisting her body pretty awkwardly. He stopped what he was doing when he felt her fingertips brush against the base of his member. 

"What are you doing?" Inuyasha asked, lifting Kagome a bit off of him.

"Inuyasha, I'm... I'm just--" he had an idea of what she was doing, but.

"Turn over," he said, releasing her legs.

As it turned out, Kagome's body size made this sort of position difficult. She was so much smaller than her husband, all she could do while he gripped her hips and laved her in quick strokes and rough kisses was use her hands on him. That was difficult too, because she was distracted by his tongue so thouroughly. She squeezed and stroked him how she knew he liked and despite how awkward she felt, she smirked when he took a pause for a deep breath for a low groan. Then all at once, he stopped.

"Let go," he told her. She flushed deeply. This wasn't working, was it? He pulled her further onto him and started using his tongue against her once he felt her hands shift to his hips. Kagome tensed up for a second before he drew a quiet whimper out of her. She curled her body overtop her husband with gasping breaths. She felt the dangerous tips of his claws pricking into her skin as he held her in place. She couldn't blame him with how desperately her hips were trying to move.

"Inu--!" she squeaked with a particularly enjoyable swipe of his tongue. Her legs tensed, trying to keep that wonderful feeling. She was so close. She squeezed into his hip with one hand while the other came to her mouth. She bit into the flesh of her knuckle, undoubtedly leaving bruises on that hand, but she didn't care. It felt so, so, so--

"Inuyaa...shiiiitttt" she let out a high-pitched moan with the rarely-used curse when she tumbled over the edge of bliss. Her eyes shut tight and she rode out that feeling with held breath for the few seconds it lasted. She let out that breath as her husband stilled his tongue. 

She raised herself slowly off of him, sitting beside his chest. On the corner of one of their hakama legs. She looked back at him with a flushed face and a sheepish expression. He was breathing almost as heavily as her, she noted as she met his eyes. His expression was unreadable to her, between surprised and something else. Suddenly he chuckled and wiped his mouth on the back of his arm. He smiled at her, wrapping that arm around her and pulling her back down.

"Inuyasha..." she mumbled, still embarrassed about what they just did. Well, tried and failed to do.

"Yeah, I don't think I can get off like that." Kagome almost wanted to apologize but she hesitated and found her husband's lips back against hers. It took a second, but she kissed him back, drawing a pleased moan from him before he pushed his tongue against hers. He tasted like--oh! Well that's embarrassing. Or was in kind of hot? She decided on the latter, wrapping her hands about his ribs and squeezing. 

"Let's go," she breathed when they broke apart. She was still probably a little too sensitive, but she gave him a lazy smile, which he returned. He pulled her up to her knees and pressed inside slowly, easing back out twice before pushing completely inside and starting with a slow pace. She was so warm and she squeezed around him so perfectly when he pushed forward. He groaned deeply as she shifted her lefs into what he presumed was a more comfortable position. Her arm wrapped around one of his, indicating for him to hold her. He wrapped his arm around her middle to hold her securely as he started to move a little faster.

The previous stimulation did have quite the effect on him earlier, he found out, despite the short respite while he got his wife off. He felt his hair clinging to his back with sweat. He wouldn't last too much longer like this. He pushed into her more forcefully, a smirk on his lips when his lovely little wife whimpered, balling her fists full of fabric. He squeezed tighter around her middle.

"Ah, careful," she squeaked. He pressed inside her with a bit less force. This position felt so good--deeper--but she had told him that it could become uncomfortable for her when he got a little rough. 'Uncomfortable' translated to 'painful,' he suspected, and that was the last thing he wanted for either of them. 

Kagome moaned when her husband pressed a warm kiss to her back. Her toes curled and she pressed her hips back into him. It felt so nice. His hand drifted down to her belly and pressed harder into the flesh there. It felt good and her body tensed up from the sensation. Inuyasha grunted, when she tensed and dug his free hand into the fabric next to his wife's. She felt so good. He upped his pace again and Kagome moaned again. It felt so--

He groaned loudly as his hips crushed into his wife's backside and he arched over her. He huffed as his trembling subsided. He stroked her abdomen gently while he caught his breath. He heard a lighthearted giggle from Kagome as he disentangled from her. He pushed his sweat drenched hair out of his face, coming to lay on his back on their pile of very wrinkled clothes. 

She smiled down at him, her breathing coming a little more under control. She sat back on her knees and looked up into the cloudless blue sky. His eyes drifted up briefly before the fell back to his wife. The light drifted down into the clearing where they were filtering through the leaves and casting delicate shadows across Kagome's skin. The light carressed her shoulders, played across her breasts and hair. Her hair was soft and thick and gorgeously dark, black as night and in the sun, it held the same iridescence of the edges of a corvid's wings. He wanted to touch it in that moment, sitting up and petting down the long waves. Kagome gave a warm smile, closing her eyes and leaning into his touch. Her hair was damp at the scalp, but he played with the strands for a few seconds more.

Kagome's eyes reopened and her smile returned. She held his gaze for a moment and Inuyasha's face felt a little warm, but he felt oh so comfortable just sitting there. That warm brown color had captured every peice of his heart, her eyes had the power over every single atom of his soul, all 21 grams of it. He had never trusted anyone with so much of himself, and he would admit that it frightened him a little--trusting so completely. But he also welcomed it. He welcomed that trust and allowed it to calm him. He felt so calm when he was with her.

He really was in love with her. He knew this, but it was confirmed every time she laughed, smiled...hell, when she cried or they argued or when everything was quiet and they just basked in it.

He smiled.

"We should get going if we want to make it back before nightfall. I'll carry you," he said, dropping his hand from her hair. She frowned.

"Actaully," she started, clasping her hands together, "could we stay out here tonight? Camping out, like we used to do?"

 Inuyasha raised a dark brow. 

"Eh? Why?"

She twiddled her thumbs.

"I don't know, I just want to."

Inuyasha scratched his head. Kagome was acting sort of...off. A little more timid than usual. He wondered what that was about. Was she still embarrassed about earlier? 

"Yeah I mean I guess," he answered somewhat non-commitally. It shouldn't get too cold at night, he supposed. They weren't really expected back until tomorrow anyway.

* * *

The rest of the afternoon passed quickly as they leisurely made their way towards the village, a much slower pace than thwy normally went. In the twilight hours, Inuyasha kicked some dirt around to make a fire, and he watched Kagome's eyes continuously drifting towards the sky as the vibrant oranges and pinks faded to black. Black and glittering white stars. Always with the stars.

"Well, you saw the sky where I'm from. Before I came here I never saw the sky looking so pretty." Kagome said this as if he had asked something. 

"You do like lookin' at them," he commented. She nodded. He looked up to them as well, peaking out from between the trees. Couldn't really see much of the sky from here. 

He stepped forward and scooped a hand under Kagome's knees. She gave him a questioning look but didn't protest as he picked her up then leapt straight up. He landed on the highest branch he figured could support their weight in the nearest tall tree. He locked his arms securely around her middle and settled her onto his lap as he leaned back against the trunk.

"A better view," he mumbled into her hair. He closed his eyes. Kagome's were wide open wide. Trying to pick out the constellations she knew. She had been feeling sticky and gross, from the day's heat and the marital activities, but that was forgotten with her husband's gesture. The stars were so pretty. The moon was a waxing gibbus, and the stars were gorgeously bright.

"That's Sirius, the dog," she pointed out. Inuyasha lifted his head slightly, glancing to where she pointed. He wasn't really interested in the stars. He closed his eyes as his wife continued to list off constellations. 

"There's so many stars, its hard to tell. But I think... Oh yeah the north star is there so then that is the big dipper," she said, looking back to her husband's closed eyes. She pursed her lips.

"You're not even paying attention."

Inuyasha sighed in annoyance. He pressed his face into her neck.

"Hush, I'm paying attention, see?" He kissed her neck.

"That's not what I meant. The stars. You weren't even--haah!" she broke into a fit of laughter.

"That tickles! Don't." Inuyasha chuckled.

"Don't what? Pay attention to you?" He squeezed her, but she twisted in his grasp to swat his shoulder. 

"Stop," she whined, a smirk on her lips. She then leaned forward to kiss him on the lips.

"That's not fair. You told me to stop." Inuyasha raised a brow. Kagome just chuckled and kissed him a second time. He kissed back this time, planting a third on the corner of her mouth when she pulled away. She snorted. Then kissed him again. And again. And again. He opened his mouth for her when he felt her tongue pressed against his bottom lip. He groaned and slid his hands to her hips. Then he cupped under her backside, drawing her closer to him. She clutched onto his shoulders and he lifted one hand to cup her cheek. She kissed him again and again, rough and passionate and he went along with it. She pulled away for a moment and he stroked his thumb against her cheek as they exchanged hazy glances. His hand shifted to brush against her lip then, tracing the edges, already pink. To his surprise she opened her mouth and gently bit down on his thumb. His face felt that much warner when he felt her wet tongue brush against the digit, tracing along the dangerous tip of his claw. She never broke her gaze. 

He swallowed thickly. He dove forward to plant wet kisses along her neck. His hand pulled away from her neck to grab one wrist, pulling her hand from his shoulder. He pulled it down to the small space between them, pushing her hand against his groin. He wasn't completely hard yet, but that would change if they kept this up.

"Kagome...c'mon..." he mumbled when she pressed more firmly. Her other hand twisted tightly in the fabric at his shoulder. Her lips were trailing along his jaw, up through where a human's ears should be. He wasn't ticklish. He absolutely wasn't. That spot was just...sensitive. Which is the reason his shoulders shrugged up and he chuckled.

"Kagome," he breathed, "lemme get outta the tree first."

"Oh?"

He pressed her body against his securely and jumped down. The moment her feet touched the ground she was back at his neck, scraping her teeth against the skin and rolling her tongue over his Adam's apple. He growled deeply and pushed against her, backing her into the tree. She made a high, keening sound when he began to grind against her. She shuddered as he yanked on the ties to her hakama and tipped her head up. The moon's glow was dull but the stars were bright through the leaves and the fire which they had nearly forgotten about contrasted the glow with it's warm light. Her husband's eyes were picking up on that low light, glinting in green for a moment. No, he definitely wasn't human. To further illustrate that point, he growled against her open neck, a deep, rumbling sound that a human might try to imitate, but wouldn't come close to the right sound. She closed her eyes and tipped her head back, pushing her hips against him harder--needy.

Wet, rough kisses found the side of her neck. He scraped the skin with sharp inscissors and felt his heart thud a little harder--happy--with her breathy moan. The fingers of her left hand were digging into the fabric at his shoulder while his own left hand dug inside the fabric below her waist. His right drug her closer, closer, closer to him, her chest pushed flush to his, effectively trapping his forearm but he didn't care too much. If he was hurting her in any way, she didn't seem to complain--and god, he wanted to be so close to her. Their clothes were too thick, he wanted every part of his body against her skin in a way even he knew was impossible, but--he couldn't even figure it out in his head. He just wanted. Wanted her.

And she so badly wanted him if her body was anything to go by. She was dripping wet, and so so sensitive--the whimpers and needy whines she was making were enthralling. He wanted inside her right fucking then. He stroked down and up, barely brushing against her. He could definitely shove right in without problem.

He was almost caught off guard when Kagome's body stiffened up and a strangled whimper escaped her throat, changing in pitch as it ended with a loud moan. Her nails were dug into his neck so hard it hurt. Then she was panting--gasping. Holy shit.

"Holy shit," he repeated, aloud this time, "did you just--"

"Shutup. Shutup," she practically sobbed, wrapping her arms up around his neck and pressing her face against his throat. He barely touched her!

"Fuck, you did!"

"Shutup!" Her whine sounded desperate. She took a few breaths. "Just hurry up. Hurry up, please." The ' _please_ ' sounded so sweet to his ears, whining, begging him to do exactly what he had planned. It was amazing. Inuyasha felt so hot, electricity running through his veins. His wife was an absolute mess, begging so desperately for him to--well!

"Pleasepleaseplease."

She didn't have to ask so nicely. What did she think he was here for? He was _here_ to _please_. He yanked her hakama down her hips. He accidentally ripped the one tie to her makeshift panties that he hadn't untied, but it was just a thin strap--he couldn't care less. It was an easy fix. He yanked his own bottoms down to his knees. He pulled her hakama completely off before lifting her up and shoving her roughly against the tree. Her legs wrapped around him so eagerly.

"Inuyashaaa..." she whined.

He pressed inside easily. He was absolutely right, he hilted on the first thrust with a grunt. She nipped along his jaw, her hands twisting in his hair. He adjusted his grip, starting up with hesitant movements. He grew more confident with Kagome pressing her hips to his with every of his movements. She was squirming and he loved it. 

"Fuck...Ka...mm..." she squeezed ger legs around him when he jostled her slightly to adjust his grip. He opened his eyes to smirk at his wife when something else caught his eye. 

A racoon dog hesitantly crossed the clearing, trying to avoid the pair of potential predators. It saw Inuyasha's eyes on it and broke into a run. Inuyasha was reminded with extreme embarrassment that they were out in the open. He was embarrassed that something had, in fact, withnessed him pounding his wife into a tree. 

Nope. Nope. He wasn't going to think about it. Nope. 

He affixed his eyes back onto Kagome's face, whi, if she noticed the falter in his movements, she gave no indication of caring. He swallowed thickly and adjusted his grip once more, making his movements a bit faster. He buried his face into her neck. She seemed to enjoy the feeling of his hot breath, giving him a quiet moan.

He felt her legs straightening out, trying to push herself higher on the tree and climbing up further onbhis body. Her hips tilted like that was perfect.

"No, no, stay like--" he held her hips and she gave a needy whimper, "there you go."

Just like that. Her legs rewrapped around him and she clung on tighter to his shoulders. She was pulling his hair slightly but he hardly noticed past the sounds of their breath and the warmth of her body. She whimpered once and he felt her squeezing down on him, but he thought he heard his name mixed in with that sound. He shifted his legs. He was so close. So--

"Ngh!" he groaned, pressing his face hard against her shoulder. His body trembled for a few blissful moments before he felt the strength leaving his body. He took a deep breath, then pulled back to rest his forehead against his wife's.

"Okay?"

"Mn," came her response. She giggled. He tilted his head to kiss her. She laughed again and pecked him on the lips when he tried to break away. He chuckled and they exchanged two more quick kisses before Inuyasha let go of her to allow her to stand on her own. He felt liquid running down his legs and knew she probably had worse. The walk home before they could get cleaned up was going to be _**fun**_.

They redressed and lay back beside the fire, which had dwindled down to embers. He felt tired, in addition to sticky, crusty, and uncomfortable, never before having realized how much he appreciated Kagome's want to clean up after sex--her overall dedication to hygiene--until then. He tried to distract himself by staring up into the stars, peeking through the tree branches. Yeah, it was kind of neat. Kagome gazed up for another few minutes as well, but when his gaze fell back on her again from the clear starry sky, her eyes were closed and her breathing was calm. She was tired too. He pulled her closer to him and closed his eyes as well.

* * *

The trip back to the village was already going to be uncomfortable simply given the residue of their activities, sticky and gross, but they were also suffering from another unforeseen consequence of exposing their nude skin to the warm summer air.

Mosquito bites.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *"Cock" is such a vulgar term. I really don't feel comfortable using it but is "member" really any better? Lord save me.  
> *I have no earthly idea how 69-ing is supposed to work.  
> *As a note, I am one of the biggest opposers of alcohol. I really hate the stuff and I don't like that people drink the crap, even for special occasions. That being said, I'm the type who'll drive any drunk friend home at 2 in the morning because I want them to be safe.


End file.
